


Cherry Stems

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I didn't know you could do that."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherry Stems

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn’t know you could do that," Oliver commented, watching as Felicity removed the knotted cherry stem in her mouth. 

"Oh, there’s quite a few things you don’t know about me, Oliver Queen," she laughed, tossing the stem onto the table.

Oliver had exited the Foundry to find Thea, Roy, and Felicity working hard on their own assignments: Thea was running around, making sure the club was well stocked and prepared for the night; Roy was trying to balance his job at Verdant with his job in the Foundry; and Felicity was sitting at the bar, her fingers flying over her keyboard as she handled his CEO schedule and his Arrow monitors at the same time. He had stopped them, reminded them that they should take a break, and offered to take them out for ice cream.

Now, here they were, at Oliver’s and Thea’s favorite diner. The group squeezed themselves into a booth- Oliver and Thea on one side, and Roy and Felicity on the other. Thea had challenged her brother to knot the stem of the cherry from his sundae, something she knew he could never do. Roy laughed, after showing him that he could too. 

"See, man. Even Felicity can do it," Roy laughed. 

"Here, do another one," Thea said, pulling off another cherry stem and handing it to her.

"I can try," She said, popping it into her mouth. This time, when Oliver’s gaze caught hers, she didn’t look away. She couldn’t look away; it was like he had this hold on her that neither of them could - nor wanted to - escape from. Oliver watched as she expertly moved the stem in her mouth, her tongue darting this way and that. After a minute or so she removed the successfully knotted stem from her mouth. "Ta-da."

"You know, they say that’s the sign of a good kisser," Thea mentioned, nudging her brother under the table.

"You tell me," Roy muttered, earning a look from Oliver.

Oliver looked back at Felicity, who now had a noticeable blush on her cheeks. 

"Is that an insult, Thea?" He looked at his sister. 

"I don’t know," She shrugged innocently, then looked at her friend. "Felicity, does my brother kiss well?"

"What?" She asked, startled. "No, no. Uh, he and I- Your brother and I- We never-"

"Thea, we haven’t- we’re not-" Oliver stammered.

"Right, right. I forgot. Silly me," She shrugged. "C’mon, Roy. We have to finish up at the club. I’ll see you guys later."

Oliver and Felicity shared a look, her blush now obvious against her skin.

"She doesn’t really think we’re-"

"No, no," He shook his head. "No."


End file.
